Avatar: The New Air Benders
by Nakume
Summary: Ten years have passed since the end of the war. And theres yet to be any Air Benders. Besides Aangs and Kataras two kids, Jiao and Jet. Join Aang on his adventure to find worthy Air Benders. R & R.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving So Soon?

**Avatar: The New Air Benders**

_Okay, so this is just a new concept that me and a friend were coming up with. Please R&R tell me what ya'll think about it. It might be a little choppy since its not completely thought out to the fullest extent. And I apologize for that right now. But yeah, most of it will jump from the new air benders prov's and of course, Aangs._

**Chapter One: Leaving So Soon?**

**Ten Years After The War.**

_Aang's Prov_

"Aang, where do you think your going?" Katara said, her foot lightly tapping the ground with her arms wrapped around one of our kids. We'd been married for nine years now, and it's been ten since the end of the war. And I had yet to hear of any new air benders being born into the world. I stopped at the door, and looked at Katara with my childish smile that would never go away, no matter how much she tried to get it out of me. I was still a child at heart, and considering that I was one hundred and twenty years old she didn't seem to complain about it.

"Well… I was going to take Appa out for umm a ride…" I told her, it was hard to lie to the one person I loved the most, and held most dear to my heart. "I wasn't going to do anything stupid. I just wanted to check around the nations to see if anyone has heard of other air benders being born…" I confessed, her blue eyes digging into mine forcing me to tell her what I planned on doing for the next week and a half.

"And you weren't going to give us so much as a good bye? Gzz Aang, you just like Sokka sometimes you know that? You let him rub off on you too much." she said, rubbing the back of our daughter Jiao. For some reason when she was born into this world I knew she was bound for greatness, I already knew that she could water and air bend, just from holding onto her. And our son, Jet was just learning how to air bend from me, of course.

"Well… I was going to…" I started, rubbing the back of my bald arrow head, with the child the childish smile coming across my face again, "But I didn't think you'd let me to go, since we'd just started our family a few years ago. And I already sent a messenger hawk to get your brother to come take my place for a little bet… in face he's here already." I said, sliding my foot across the ground pulling the ground, and Sokka through the door. That was knocked open by a little piece of earth that was just outside the door.

"Aang! Hows it going you asked me to come watch my sister and your kids?" Sokka asked, holding up a piece of paper with Aang's hand writing on it. That read.

_Dear Sokka,_

_Hey its Aang… Well of course its me, but anyways. I was hopping you would be willing to come down to watch my kids and your sister while I go on a little trip around the world for about a week. I want to check up on the world and see if there's been any kids that have been granted air bending. I know it sounds crazy, but you never know until you check it out for your self. Anyways, I'd like it if you came over as quickly as possible. Oh and Momo and Appa say Hi._

_Thanks, Aang, Momo, & Appa_

And granted, he got here as fast as possible. Which brought a couple of questions to mind.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eye brow. He couldn't earth bend, water bend, air bend, or even fire bend. So it wasn't like he could travel so quickly unless. "Who's animal did you borrow?"

"Suki's. She's going to be coming down once she's done with some training with all the other Kioshi Warriors." Sokka said, with his finger pointed up at the ceiling matter of factly. "That good enough for Avatar Aang?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess, see Im not leaving you alone with the kids Katara. And I'll be back in a couple of days. At the latest a week." I added, sliding over to Katara and Jiao via earth bending, and kissed Katara gently on the lips before kissing Jiao lightly on the top of the head. "I'll say good-bye to Jet out side, since he's out side flying on my glider…" and I knew I shouldn't of said anything to Katara about letting Jet use my glider when I wasn't using it.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU SAID THAT HE WOULDN'T BE FLYING UNTIL HE WAS TEN! BUT NO!! HE'S FLYING AT THE AGE OF SEVEN INSTEAD!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, I could of mistaken her as a air bender by the way all the air around my was vacuumed from the area.

Both me and Sokka looked at each other and at the same time said, "Katara, he's alright. If he breaks anything you can just heal him back to normal and it'll be a lesson learned." it was kind of weird saying the same thing at the same time with Sokka but, over the past nine years we'd gotten close to each other like brothers.

It took her a couple of minutes to cool down, and not to mention the fact that she had to get Jiao to stop crying, which was sort of bad since well she couldn't control her air bending and made her cry's extra loud, which rang through out the whole Western Air Temple that I'd spent rebuilding so my family could live in it. Plus it was nice to be under the ground, sort of. "Fine. But if he falls down into the trench and we don't find him, your not going to be a happy man for some time." Katara threatened, pointing a finger at me, and I knew she had just given in. In celebration, both me and Sokka high-fived.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few days than." I said, looking at Sokka and Katara as I started walking for the door. I realized something had grabbed me from across the room. Katara was water bending a thing of water holding me in place.

"Leaving so fast? At least have dinner with everyone. Its cooking right now." Katara said, before the arm of water went back into the sink and down the drain.

"Okay, I'll stay for dinner. I'd like to see how Suki and Sokka are doing anyways." I said, giving Sokka a devilish smile as I went and sat down at the table, waiting for our other guest to arrive.

**-How did you all like it? Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter, Sokka and Suki's Prov's. And possible Katara's and Jets.**

**-Using Jet's name in memory of him, since he did try to save Appa and his friends.**

**-Credit to the orginal makers of the Show as well. And my friend Andrew for helping me with name's and ideas.**

**-DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW**** GUYS AND GALS!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner At the Avatar's House

**Avatar: The New Air Benders**

_Writers Notes: Wow I'm slightly surprised that it's gotten so many hits in just a couple of hours. Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for; I think. Also, just to tell the readers, Jiao Katara's and Aangs Daughter, she's only like, 2. So it's not too much that she can bend both water and air. It would have been if I went and add the other two as well lol._

**Chapter Two: Dinner At the Avatar's House**

**Kataras Prov**

So, I wasn't one bet happy about having Aang leave on a journey without me. This would be what I think the third time that he's gone out, alone, to go around the world to see if there were any new borns that could air bend. I knew it was something that Aang wanted to see happen, more air nomads back in the air temples, starting with our current home, the Western Air Temple. He'd gone and fixed up everything around here using his earth bending. It was nice that he could just fix things up in no time but I sort of felt useless when it came to doing things like fixing things up. Well besides mending clothing.

"Aang, could you take Jiao please. I need to finish dinner." I passed Jiao off to Aang, using my water bending to make a cradle that went over to Aang and sat her down in his lap. "Thanks appreciate it." I told him as I turned to the pots of cooking veggies in the pots. Bending the water around to keep it from sticking to the bottom of the metal post that we had our friend Toph make for us.

The boys plus Jiao, where talking about fishing; well Sokka was at least talking about fishing and Aang was telling him how it was bad to be eating other living animals. It was kind of funny considering they were arguing over food, but that was normal between the two of them. Meanwhile, just as I finished the veggie only soup for Aang and Jet to eat, Jet came running in with the glider.

"Dad dad, there's a weird women in all green on the cliff, I think she's climbing down now, but I don't know. I flew here.. Opps…." he said putting his hands over his mouth and dropping glider onto the ground.

"Don't worry, your mom already knows about you flying around on my glider." Aang told him, the expression on Jets face was just too funny that I couldn't hold in my own laughter. "A women in all green? Sounds like some of our friends have finally arrived." he said, clapping his hands together happily. Just as the door opened, well slide down into the ground, most likely Aangs doing.

"Aang! Katara! How are things going?!" said a high pitch girls voice from behind me somewhere in the door way. "Sokka! You left me a note and that's it! You could of said something this morning before I left!" Suki's voice rang through the house, as the sound of the door closing mellowed behind her voice.

"Well, Aang decided to go check on the world, again. So we're having dinner before he leaves." I said, putting the led on top of the veggie pot and turned towards the meat pot with veggies. "I've made enough for everyone so don't worry." This was true enough, I always made to much for just our little family mostly because I was use to feeding our group… which was now disbanded. Toph was off somewhere teaching earth bending and metal bending. Zuko, well, he was fire lord and was busy with running his nation and fixing everything his father had done.

"Great! Aunt Suki, Uncle Sokka, when are you going to have kids so I can play with them?" Jet asked, he'd been quiet for a little while, and was now standing next to me in the kitchen, "I really want cousins to play with." he said, with a tone that hinted that he had a smile on his face just like his father.

Both Sokka and Suki looked at each other, of course Aang and I both looked at them with a questioning look. That was a good question, when were they going to start having kids. "Um, well… Its too soon really… And… We're not ready…" they both said slightly delayed but at the same time making both Aang and my self laugh.

"Don't worry guys, theres no pressure." Aang said, rocking Jiao in his lap.

"Yes there is, I want to have cousins!" Jet protested, loudly and I smacked him up side the head with the back of my hand. "Ouch… why did you do that mom?"

"Because you don't force people to have kids. Just let them be." I said, turning the burner off of stove and looked at the stone table that everyone was sitting at. "Dinners done." I announced at once and carried the two pots over to the table, one on top of another. Setting the pots in the middle of the table, I took my seat next to Aang and stared at him for a minute, it looked like he'd just got hit with something, he was so, out of it.

"Okay, guys… Honey… Jet, to tell you the truth… I wasn't just going on this trip alone to get away from everyone.." he said, taking in a long deep breath all the eyes were on him watching, waiting I could feel my own heart wanting to stop just so I didn't have the pounding in my ears. "I was going to help the world return to normal…" he said, starting to explain a little bet, but it didn't make any sense to anyone at that moment.

"What do you mean return it to normal?" Sokka asked, looking at Aang with a serious tone, and voice. Something my brother wasn't well known for.

"Well… What mean is, like it was a hundred and ten years ago." He said, and it hit me. I sort of had an idea of what Aang was going to say after that, but I wasn't completely sure, and I heard Jet ask his father a question that I wouldn't of expected him to.

"Dad your one hundred and twenty two years old!!" Jet asked, slightly astonished that his own father was way older than his mother but looked just about the same age. "You can't be that old… right dad?…" he looked around at everyone at the table, none of us didn't seem shocked as he was at that moment.

"Don't worry Jet. I'm not going anywhere, Im just doing what the planet is telling me to. And that's to bring back the Air Benders into the world. We've already gotten more numbers right here." he said chuckling as he pointed at Jet, then down at Jiao, "But Jiao is special, when she gets older she'll realize it without mine or her mom's help." he said, before continuing with is explanation of what he was going to do.

"Anyways, the last couple of nights. I've been having dreams, dreams that went back to the fight with Sozen. But it just kept repeating around the part where I took away his fire bending." There was a slight gasp as everyone else caught onto what he was about to say, "Im going to go around the world, giving the power to Air Bending to those that are worthy of it, and to make sure of it, Im going to the different nations kings to tell them about it so they can announce to their people if they want to attempt to become a Air Bender, or at least learn about the Air Benders." than he just stopped speaking for a while and pulled out some of the veggie soup for him self and Jet.

My self, Sokka, and Suki all looked at him dazed by his plan of making air benders, it seemed so complicated but at the same time not. He did have all the wisdom of all of his pasts lives, but this was the first time that an Avatar had to do something to bring Air Benders back.

"Aang, you think you can do this in a week? Don't you think it'll take longer?" Suki asked, looking at him as I bent some of the meat soup into her bowl so she could start eating dinner along with Sokka and the rest of us.

"I think I can do it in a week, but Im thinking about two weeks tops. It won't be that long its not like Im going to go all the way down to the south and north poles to see if they want to be air benders. Im going to stay in the earth and fire kingdoms. Since we're close to both of them." Aang said, taking another helping of the soup. It seemed to be one of his favorite dinners that I cook for him and Jet, I saw Jet just about ready to dip his bowl into the pot of soup.

"One second Jet…" I told him, bending some more soup into his bowl so he'd be content. "So, we'll see you when your flying back and forth between the earth kingdom and fire nation right?" I asked, my hopes were high but why would I let drag on the ground if he was just going to be flying back and forth between the fire and earth kingdoms?

"Yep don't worry. I'll stop by between flights." Aang said with a smile, than the whole dinner table went quiet besides the scrapping of spoons on the bowls.


End file.
